Talk:Lucius Corin
Abominations? When Lucius speaks of themselves being abominations, it doesn't seem like he meant it literally - more like as a figure of speech. Could anyone else check it too if this is a misunderstanding or not? Since this would drastically change context. -- 20:44, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :: No he definitly means literally, if you follow up with Cassandra she reveals that seekers are made tranquil and then possessed by a fade spirit during their initiation rite. It's what gives them their abilities, and immunity from possession. You can't be possessed if they're already possessed.--Swampshade (talk) 21:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Cassandra said that the spirit of faith touched her mind, but didn't say it possessed her if I remember well. -- 09:38, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Unfortunately we cannot tell for certain either way as the phrases they say to describe the process aren't explicit. Either way we interpret it is making an assumption. He describes the Seekers as abominations as dictated, perhaps we should just let it be and let others interpret it as they will.(Sports72Xtrm (talk) 18:29, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) ::::: Well, I'd be okay with that, but the article words it as if they are surely abominations, while the Seeker said the Order is an abomination I think. Next time I'll get to that part I'll pay even more attention to try and figure it out. -- 03:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Since I just created the page for the related quest (promise of destruction) and watched a playthrough video a couple of times, I'd like to say that Margerad has a valid point. If you strictly follow the definition, then I guess you could say Seekers are kind of abominations. However to me this statement is not a critical part of the quest. The critical part is the Seekers' role in mage rebellion, no? :::::The explicit quote from the cutscene is: :::::Cassandra: So you did all this because you hate our order? :::::Lucius: We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra. We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped. :::::To me, he doesn't stress who they are, he stresses what they did/have done. Isn't this more about that they knew about reverting Rite of Tranquility, yet chose not to share it, even when there was an increasing tension among mages? If the conversation was about being abominations, surely Cassandra or the Inquisitor would have something more to say about it? :::::Also, it is correct that they do not explicitly say the spirit possesses the Seeker. Cassandra only says "Then the vigil summoned spirit of Faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility and gave me my abilities." It does however sound very similar to possession...! Kewpies (talk) 05:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Did he knew? Fiona accussed Lucius for Justinia's death. When did he ally with Corypheus? Are we certain that he knew about Corypheus's plan of opening the Breach?Andrzej.lewinski.351 (talk) 23:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC)